Sangre y veneno
by selyna
Summary: los malfoy y weasley siempre se han odiado pero, podran draco y ginny resistire a la atraccion mutua que sienten. un dia en el expreso comienza una historia de amores prohibidos, traiciones, venganzas y lujuria...mucha lujuria
1. traumas

Tenian química eso no se podia negar.

Cada vez que se cruzaban saltaban chispas, eran dos polos opuestos, habian sido educados para odiarse, pero el amor y el odio estan muy unidos.

El problema era que ninguno creia en el amor…..

Un malfoy...

Una weasley…

Imposible? Nunca se sabe ….

En un dia caluroso a principiso de septiembre comenzo una historia llena de pasiones prohibidas, traiciones, venganzas y….lujuria mucha lujuria

Era el dia, el dia esperado durante todo el verano por el niño que sobrevivio el dia en que el expreso lo llevaria a howgarts a terminar su ultimo año de estudios.

Llegaron de los ultimos como de costumbre, la primera fue hermione granger, ansiosa por saber que nuevos conceptos aprendera este año, este verano habia crecido unos centímetros, y su pelo antes tan enmarañado eran ahora gracias a una pocion de su invencion, una cascada de rizos definidos, los carnosos labios lucian un toque de brillo muy puritano pero que ella consideraba descarado, y vestia unos vaqueros ceñidos y clasicos con unas deportivas y una camiseta de manga corta color rojo, iba sonriente lo que le marcaba unos hoyuelos en las mejillas que el muchacho que iba detrás de ella encontraba irresisitibles.

El buenazo de ron weasley, eternamente enamorado de su amiga e incapaz de declararsele, pensando que era demasiado bonita e inteligente para el.

Aparecio en el anden con su aire de despistado, su cabello de color zanahoria lo llevaba mas corto y desfilado, por lo que unos mechones rebeldes le caian por la frente, sus ojos azules claros chocaron con los marrones de hermione y al instante su blanquecina piel se torno algo sonrojada.

El ultimo y mas famoso integrante del trio maravilla era harry potter, el chico del que yo estuve enamorada en mis primeros años en howgarts ya no…. O eso creo

Alto y fibrado a causa del quiddich , tiene el pelo negro y revuelto, y dos ojos del color de la esmeralda, y esta enamorado de cho chang.

Lo miro esta vestido con unos vaqueros que le resaltan su trasero respingon, miro critica su espalda estrecha para un chico de 17 años, enfundada en una camiseta negra.

Cuando miro a estos tres chicos no puedo evitar pensar en como serian recordados:

Harry potter ya es obvio el niño que sobrevivio el que un dia derrotara, o era derrotado por el voldemort ; a hermione la recordaran por ser el cerebro del grupo, la de las grandes ideas y la astuta; y a ron, el lo sera por ser la mano derecha de harry potter el que lo acompaña en todas sus aventura al que le cuenta todos sus secretos.

Todo el mundo sera recordado por algo, hasta esa rata de malfoy lo sera por ser el gran enemigo de harry entre el alumnado, y por ser el puton que se a follado a todas las casi todas las chicas de howgarts desde 3º curso.

Pero yo… mi nombre es ginevra weasley y sere recordada por ser, la hermana pequeña de el mejor amigo de harry ¡que gran honor, espera. O mejor aun por haber sido poseida por el fantasma de voldemort y haber tenido que descuartizar a una docena de gallos estando bajo su poder, se me olvidaba y haber ayudado a casi matar a una gata, un fasntasma y tres personas… si la gente me adorara

Bueno y quizas si rebusquen mas encuentren a la patetica niñata eternamente enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano y que obviamente jamas le ha echo caso. Que heroico suena

Esos eran los amargos pensamientos, de ginevra weasley, una muchacha que habia vivido siempre a la sombra de sus hermanos, y del trio maravilla. Que habia vivido la traumatica experiencia de ser poseida que el mismisimo recuerdo de voldemort. Y haber sido ignorada durante años por su amor secreto harry potter

Esto combinado con su carácter, independiente, orgullosa, dura y cabezota era un explosiva mezcla

La realidada es que ella era bonita, no mentiria si afirmara que era la mas bonita de howgarts, o al menos eso estaba pensando cierto malfoy

Quien puede ser esa, viene caminando sola hacia aquí, empecemos el analisis draco a esta ahí que ficharla, ahí que estar en su cama en menos de dos semanas haver

Lleva sandalias negras de tacón, me gusta son sexys, madre mia que alguien me controlen, quien ha visto unas piernas mas perfectas, largas y tornadas, no como las dos patas de alambre que tiene pansy, ni los jamones de Marieta edgecombe , eran perfectas y se podian disfutar a la perfeccion gracias a la minifalda negra con vuelo, y no excesivamente pequeña de echo tiene en tamaño gusto, y se acopla a sus caderas de fabula a esas caderas algo anchas por las que me perdere no dentro de mucho, subo al vientre plano como una plana, viste un camiseta de tirantes verde con escote en pico lo que permite ver el comienzo de su abundante pecho por el que navego esbozo una lujuriosa sonrisa, llego al cuello con la piel blanca como la nieve , tiene que ser suave como la seda. Comienzo por la barbilla fina y delicada para seguir por esos labios gruesos y carnosos rojos a causa del carmin , se me antojan tan apetecibles como el mejor de los dulces.

La nariz y pequeña y respingona es graciosa y el pelo es del color de la sangre lo lleva por media espalda, escalonado, de manera en que mechones le caen rodeandole la cara, lleva flequillo desfilado, es decir mechones mas cortos que otros. Por ultimo bajo a sus ojos y me encuentro unas pestañas espesas y negras, unos ojos grandes ovalados como los de un gato y de un color verde brillante, que me miran y son frios como dagas.

Vuelvo a la realidad cuando la chica misteriosa que esta enfrente mia me dice con una voz fria como el hielo

que coño miras malfoy?me pongo a la defensiva a la par de livido, mierda era la asquerosita de weasley como he podido admirarla solo es un muerta de hambre

tus piernas, dan nauseas

bueno ahora sabes lo que siento cada vez que te veo, adiós hurony se da dejandome con la palabra en la boca a mi un malfoy, bueno la venganza es dulce no? En cuanto la vea sola vera quien es draco malfoy


	2. Lujuria

Bueno espero que les guste aunque sea un poco corto, el siguiente sera bastante mas largo. Dejen rr besos

Entro en el compartimiento junto con mis dos guardaespaldas (goyle y crabbe), que están entregados a la fantástica tarea de devorar una bandeja llena de enormes pasteles y dulces, me saludan con un gruñido miro con desprecio sus rostros cubierto de una mezcla de chocolate, crema y azúcar

Suspirando me siento y miro por la ventanilla la noche es cerrada y el cielo esta cubierto por un manto de estrellas, pienso en la mugrosita ¿como he podio pensar que era bonita? Es un error que solo sabré yo y que me perseguirá durante mucho tiempo pues jamás había caído tan bajo.

Tengo que ser malo, cruel, temible voy a convertirme en unas semanas en mortifago y mis venganzas han de ser propias de un sirviente de el señor oscuro, sino mi padre se enojara y el castigo que recibiré será formidable

Miro la puerta que se abre y aparece mi peor pesadilla, la analizo como hice con la weasley, zapatos de tacón y charol , color rosa chicle .decorados con purpurina y un gran lazo; piernas esqueléticas enfundadas en medias, que disimulan el tono cenizo de su piel, la falda cortisima y estrecha de un impactante fucsia que destaca los prominentes huesos de la cadera, lleva un top como no fucsia, de lentejuelas, que le viene por encima del ombligo y tan ceñido que se le pueden contar las costillas, es de un muy pronunciado escote pero aun así no se le ve casi nada, pues su pecho es casi inexistente.

Siento pena durante un segundo pansy parkinson fue el año pasado una de las mas codiciadas, mi amante nº1 pero desde los ultimos meses a estado adelgazando de forma alarmante, hasta convertirse en lo que es ahora un escoba parlante.

drakito! Cuando te he echado de menos bufo asqueado

draco pansy mi nombre es dracole digo fríamente

unos minutos mas tarde salgo echando chispas pansy es insoportable, empalagosa uff me da hasta nauseas, caminando por el pasillo pienso en que le puedo hacer a la weasley, matarla? No demasiado llamativo una muerte en howgarts dumbledone sabría quien es al instante, y me vigilaría de cerca no podría acudir a las misiones de mortifago.

Quiero disfrutar, mientras la veo llorar, gritar y sufrir, ya se una violación normalmente están tan avergonzadas que no dicen nada y no es tan grave como una muerte.

La busco por los compartimentos con una sonrisa lasciva, espero que este sola. Tendré que superar la repulsión que siento por ella; la imagen de la weasley desnuda a mi merced aparece en mi mente; sonrió mas ampliamente, si tendré que hacer el esfuerzo.

La veo esta sola girada de espaldas mirando por la ventana por noche cerrada, la dos de las tres luces que iluminan el compartimiento están apagadas por lo que el encuentro parece mas intimo, entro silencioso y corro con cuidado las cortinas para que nadie pueda mirar, la observo mientras me acerco ,tiene la ventanilla medio abierta y el aire que entra hace que sus cabellos se agiten al son del viento se me antoja hermosa

que quieres malfoy? su voz fría y cortante me sobresalta

vengo a hacerte daño, nadie insulta a un malfoy y queda impune se ríe, ahora esta de pie enfrente mía

bueno hurón, y que me vas a hacer? Algún truco que tus amigos mortifagos te hayan enseñado, o quizás me mataras o me violaras

Estoy furioso quien se cree que es? Solo es una mugrosa con una lengua muy afilada

la agarro por la mandibula y uno mis labios con los suyos en un brutal beso, la estampo contra la pared y acaba tumbada y yo encima, recorro su pierna con el dedo. La piel es como la seda suave y tersa, ella no hace nada simplemente clava sus increíbles ojos en los mios en ellos veo reflejados tal rabia e ira que me hace dudar.

Subo la mano hasta el muslo dibujando círculos con el dedo y centímetro a centímetro me dirijo hacia la parte virginal del muslo mientras le mordisqueo el cuello

te odio me susurra al mismo tiempo noto como de forma involuntaria por el gesto de su rostro, arquea la espalda elevando las caderas hacia mi.

Sonrió al ver que su propio cuerpo la traiciona, y me digo a mi mismo " draco eres irresistible", enredo mis dedos el su pelo rojo con la sangre y suave como el terciopelo

Pienso en dejarla asi pero al fijar mis ojos en sus labios palpitantes me inclino paso la lengua por ellos notando su dulce sabor. Observo divertido y excitado como entrecierra los ojos y tensa los músculos evitando la reacción de su cuerpo pero draco es irresistible y sus caderas se elevando un poco mas .

muy a mi pesar mi autocontrol se hace trizas y como un gruñido me inclino sobre ella y la beso con una lujuria y pasión impropia de mi, me noto como me hundo en su fuego lenta y deliciosamente saboreo su tórrido sabor a caramelo y de repente me doy cuenta de que estamos sin camiseta, no le doy importancia y me dejo llevar , bajo a su cuello que beso y muerdo incapaz de controlarme obtengo mi recompensa y un suspiro escapa de entre sus labios . Chupo con fuerza dejando una llamativa marca rosácea en la blanca piel de la garganta, noto como me acaricia la espalda y me arqueo pegándome mas a ella, estoy desabrochándome el pantalón cuando una ensordecedora sirena suena anunciando que ya estábamos en howgarts maldigo en voz alta y ella se levanta se pone su camiseta rápidamente

que draco, decepcionado? dice burlona mientras se adecenta el pelo revuelto tiene los labios sonrojados y palpitantes, los ojos brillantes y la barbilla levantada en señal de desafio pero cuando recupero el habla ya se ha ido a paso veloz con la dignidad intacta


	3. Reflexiones

estupido malfoy, quien se cree que es? "nadie insulta a un malfoy y queda impune" puaff tiene un complejo de superioridad que no le cabe en el cuerpo.

Estoy acabando de cenar en el gran salón con el cuello tapado, mcgonagall es ahora la directora y su discurso ha sido memorable, de echo a sido el primer año que lo he escuchado, ha hablado de la gran perdida de dumbledone ,de voldemort y del futuro del colegio todos estábamos impresionados por el tono de dolor que ponía en cada frase la voz siempre firme y severa le ha temblado en un par de ocasiones, los slycerin como no estaban sonriendo burlones, putos mortifagos, he de reconocer que he siempre me ha atraído el "lado oscuro" de la magia, y estoy casi segura que de no ser por el hecho de haber estado poseída por voldemort , por haber probado en mis carnes el poder de la magia negra yo en estos momentos estaría en las filas mortifagas.

Acabo la cena casi sin probar bocado y entro en el cuarto que ahora comparto con mi mejor y única amiga luna lovegood que es como mi conciencia

La extravagante luna, la observo ahora que esta mirando la luna por la ventana, vestida con un pijama azul celeste tiene la piel como el alabastro, y un aura soñadora y inocente la envuelve de pies a cabeza, el lacio cabello de un rubio platino pero muy mas apagado que el de los malfoy, es muy delgada y siempre me siento gorda a su vera, pero aun así tiene bastante buen tipo.

Que sentirles cuando malfoy te beso? Me pregunta ensoñadora sin dejar de mirar la ventana

asco respondo yo al momento, estoy caminando de un lado a otro vestida con un vestido viejo de color verde de hace años.

Luna aparta un segundo la mirada de la ventana y me mirada con el ceño fruncido y una media sonrisa

seguro? Píenselo bien ginny la imagen de draco sin camiseta, con los finos labios húmedos y entreabiertos, su aliento a menta, los ojos mercurio, el pelo platino revuelto me viene a la mente me muerdo el labio, luna al ver el gesto sonríe

me lo imaginaba le describo como me sentí

bueno no fue asco exactamente, haber malfoy me da asco pero cuando me beso sentí como si me atrajera como un imán, era algo muy fuerte luna vuelve a mirar la noche

te negaste? Intentases pararlo? la imagen de mi misma arqueando la espalda pegándome mas a el, acariciándole la espalda, con los labios rojos y palpitantes a causa de sus ardientes besos, sonrió avergonzada

no exactamente luna murmura un casi inaudible "ya"

debí suponerlo por el chupeton del cuello, respondeme a una sencilla pregunta, te gusta malfoy?

NO! luna se ríe su risa es pura como el tintineo del cristal

para saber si un chico te gusta, así que analizarlo me tienes que decir todo lo que pienses, sabes que no saldrá de aquí, ginny de acuerdo?

esta bien, confió en ti eres mi mejor amiga

haber empecemos, describe el carácter de malfoy, solo el carácter puntualiza sin dejar de mirar a la luna como intentando descifrar algo leyendo las estrellas.

Me tumbo en la cama, cierro los ojos y empiezo mi confesión

me parece un consentido mueve un dedo y su padre esta revolucionando todo el ministerio; es egoísta y solitario ; es egocéntrico y mentiroso; es mandón y cobarde; es cruel y un mortifago; es un mujeriego que solo usa a las chicas como trofeos; es arrogante y despectivo; es vanidoso y creído; y un asesino mira lo de dumbledone no se como le permiten regresar a howgarts.

Cuando acabo de soltar veneno contra el, Luna suspira y toma la palabra

ginny no te culpo en creer así te has criado en un ambiente en el que los malfoy son repudiados y eso te ha hecho mella, voy a darte mi opinión que no esta contaminada por influencias, segundas opiniones ni odio y desdén:

draco malfoy: el resultado de un matrimonio sin amor, el de un mujer neurótica, sobre protectora e hipócrita y un hombre cruel, oscuro y un asesino fiel seguidor de voldemort.

Draco se ha criado bajo la exagerada y aplastante protección de su madre, ha sido maltratado por lucius cuando mostraba compasión o simpatía por un muggle.

Todo esto a echo que draco tenga un carácter inseguro, siempre protegido por la mascara de superficialidad y superioridad, se refugia tras su paper de lider de un grupito de descerebrados, y es un mujeriego por que necesita sentir que puede triunfar con alguien, conquistar a alguien sin esfuerzo solo por el mismo, necesita la seguridad que le da el saber que tiene cierto poder sobre alguien.

Y sobre lo de mortifago, creo que lleva toda su vida temiendo a su padre que hacia la gente es el padre protector que revoluciona todo por que a su hijo le pasa algo y luego le mete unas palizas increíbles, lleva toda su vida repitiendo que tiene que ser cruel, que tiene que ser un malvado servidor de volmort o su padre lo matara, creo que si lucius hubiera estado en su lugar correspondiente, una fría celda de azcaban desde que draco era un crio, el draco que conoces no existiría.

De echo draco se parece a ti en muchos aspectos a ti, independientes, os creéis solos en el mundo, ambos habéis tenido una experiencia traumática hace años, la de el su padre, la tuya tu encuentro con el diario de voldemort. Sois orgullosos; duros y frágiles a la vez; os empeñáis en pensar que odiáis el bando contrario cuando tu sientes una gran afinidad por la magia oscura y el la siente hacia la orden del fénix, en resumen sois complementarios, polos opuestos que se atraen con fuerza cuando luna termina de analizar la situación estoy muy impresionada

sabes luna tienes un gran don, conoces el interior de las personas sabes leer el corazón, tengo una suerte enorme de contar contigo como confidente como amiga luna sonrió

vamos a continuar ahora solo tienes que decirme lo que piensas el, describe su cuerpo

Cierro los ojos y comienzo a describir mientras recuerdo el momento

tiene las piernas largas y esbeltas, las caderas estrechas, el vientre concavo y liso como un tabla, los musculos desarrollados gracias al quiddich, los pectorales duros y marcados, la espalda ancha y marcada, los brazos fuertes, tiene el cuerpo de un gladiador un chico de potencia 10 cuando termino siento la garganta seca y la voz un poco ronca, me humedezco los labios

describe la piel dice luna sin hacer ningún comentario

es pálida como la nieve, casi traslucida pero suave como el terciopelo no tiene en ella ninguna imperfección

es acuerdo, la boca

tiene los labios finos, pero suaves, aliento de menta fresco, refrescante y…adictivo; besar es un arte; su es lengua suave y inquieta. Y sus dientes blancos y perfectos

sus ojos

las cejas son dos arcos perfectos, los ojos son del color mas exquisito que jamás ha existido, del mismo que la plata derretida, que el mercurio son grises pero poseen un brillos que cuando esta enfadado es imponente, son muy expresivos

y por ultimo el pelo

es fino, y muy liso, de un rubio platino casi blanco, siempre limpio; en el se pueden hundir los dedos con facilidad, sus cabellos son sedosos y manejables, y cuando están revueltos le dan un aspecto muy sexy.

Luna deja de mirar por la ventana y con una dulce sonrisa un tanto burlona

creo que te gusta draco malfoy el alma se me cae a los pies, intento negarlo pero luna me lo ha mostrado de tal manera que es imposible no verlo.

Observo como luna vuelve a mirar la noche y no puedo evitar preguntarle la pregunta que lleva rondándome toda la noche

luna, que ves en la noche? Por que siempre estas mirando por la ventana? ella me sonríe ampliamente y me indica que me acerque , me siento junto a ella en su cama y miro

veo el cielo negro decorado por cientos de estrellas, casi imperceptibles se ven las nubes, y la luna llena( no puedo evitar pensar en remus). Es una hermosa

ginny cuando yo miro la noche es cuando me enfrento a mis problemas es cuando me centro y la veo tan hermosa que encuentro fuerzas para continuar, yo amo a harry,sin embargo se que el esta loco por cho chang, en vez de amagarme, odiarme o encerrarme recurro a la noche y en la luna encuentro la fuerza para seguir.

sabes luna eres extraña, tan sabia para tu edad, lo sabes todo, y lo entiendes todo en ocasiones me recuerdas a dumbledone luna se giro y me miro con afecto pero en sus transparentes ojos veía un repentino dolor. Le pongo la mano en el hombro y le propongo que durmamos pues que son más de las 12 y media y estamos agotadas del viaje. 15 minutos mas tarde ella esta profundamente dormida

Me levanto silenciosamente, son las 3 y media y no puedo pegar ojo, son demasiadas emociones juntas descalza y a oscuras abandono el cuarto y me interno en los pasillos.

Siempre he sido muy sigilosa, así pues me deslizo por los pasillos como un depredador se acerca a su presa, al final del interminable pasillo veo un poco de luz me acerco un poco y veo un gran ventanal, estoy algo desorientada, me siento en el mullido banquito de tela color vino.

Miro la noche y pienso en harry, ¿que siento por el, las respuestas salen con facilidad mientras observo la hermosa luna.

Veo a harry como un hermano, antaño lo vi de forma equivocada, cuando lo veo siento cariño, afecto, amistad. Aunque ese rencor sigue allí imborrable. Espero que luna consiga a harry por que definitivamente cho chang no se lo merece, la muy puta lo único que hace es marearlo para que no deje de quererla , pero no tiene ninguna intención de salir con el, mientras tanto harry sigue anhelante por conseguir que acepte a salir con el.

Ahora que se que ya no quiero a harry, se me ha ocurrido ayudarlo, y de paso me vengo de cho chang.

Pienso en malfoy y solo veo lujuria, besos, una pasión tan vibrante , tan intensa que me hace estremecer.

Ahora un pequeño sonido y cuando me giro con rapidez, un campo de visión se reduce a dos ojos mercurio.


	4. Adivinacion

Gracias a todos por sus rr, sigan dejándolos dando su opinión y consejos. Espero que les guste besos

-mugrosa de mierda-

Estoy dando vueltas por la cama sin poder dormir, cada vez que cierro los ojos la veo tan cerca de mi, con el cabello alborotado y los rosados labios entreabiertos.

"basta" me digo frustrado me tengo que buscar una buena amante. Me levanto y ordeno mis pensamientos

-¿draco estas bien?- la maliciosa voz de blaise me interrumpe lo miro por el rabillo del ojo aparentemente relajado tumbado en la cama en mi misma habitación…¡dios! Por que me toco que ese insoportablemente engreído y estupido, nunca nos hemos llevado bien y ahora cuando lo veo sonreír como riéndose de mi frustración, apreto los dientes y salgo de la habitación dando un gran portazo.

Mientras recorro los pasillos me percato de que estoy descalzo y tan solo llevo puesto unos pantalones, me veo bien sexy.

Durante cerca de un instante me propongo visitar a alguna de las múltiples de chicas que me querrían en su cama, ¿padma patil? No hoy lucia un grano espantoso quizás otro día…¿cho chang? Es buena en la cama y estaría bien para fastidiar al cara rajada pero nose, tiene los labios tan finos.

Me paro en seco y creo que me pongo un poco pálido al descubrir un espantoso echo ¡ estoy comparado a mis posibles amantes con la mugrosita weasley! ¿pero por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi? Ni siquiera es guapa…de acuerdo tiene buen cuerpo y de cara no esta mal , pero sigue siendo la mugrosita weasley, ni siquiera se merece que piense en ella.

Sigo caminando cuando distingo a lo lejos un ventanal y una chica sentada mirando a través de el, por una parte suplico que sea la weasley y por otra que sea cualquier otra.

Me quedo allí parado sin saber bien que hacer, me acerco un poco mas hasta quedar a un metro de ella, lleva un viejo vestido verde que le queda por los muslos, es de tirantes; esta mirando a la luna de una forma que me fascina la mira como quien suplica a alguien que le ayude, ella mira a la luna y yo la miro a ella, creo que estamos en esa postura unos minutos hasta que se percata de mi presencia.

-malfoy,¿que diablo haces? Vete a molestar a otra parte su voz ha pesar de ser fría y cargada de odio, parece ser como música en mis oídos y muy a mi pesar siento que la he echado de menos en las ¡horas! Que llevo sin ella.

-controla esa lengua weasley, esto es zona común y puedo estar donde me plazca

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de desearla? apenas puedo controlar el saborear sus labios, siento como la lujuria se apodera de mis miembros. Me acerco a ella y observo como entreabre sus sensuales labios estoy inclinándome para besarla

-Miau un maullido me desconcentra y ella me empuja con los ojos echando chispas de rabia, veo a la raquítica Señora Norris , ahí que irse rápido Filch no tardara en llegar.

Ella se marcha a paso rápido y desde mi posición observo su trasero respingon, hasta que se interna en el pasillo oscuro, me dispongo a escabullirme

-hombre, si es malfoy que ¿paseando a las 4 de la mañana?filch esta mostrándome sus amarillos dientes a la luz del candil, suspiro largamente "mierda" pienso

Aun no me lo puedo creer, estuve a punto de volver a caer.

Estoy sentada mientras luna me da la odiosa charla

-ginny es el destino, estáis destinados a quedar juntos-

Me molesto y muestro escéptica

-¿como estas tan segura, te lo revelo la luna?-

Me arrepiento al instante, eso ha sido cruel luna los azules ojos de ella se endurecen y fríamente me da la espalda, pienso en disculparme pero soy demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo.

Tengo que ir a adivinación tengo el examen de las tazas del te, me vuelvo para mirar a luna con la que voy siempre, pero la veo alejándose suspiro con pesar y me levanto para ir a la torre. De camino veo en un aula a snape hablando con malfoy, esta serio y le habla con dureza

el viernes, a las 2 en el comienzo del bosque prohibido y compórtate- baja la voz y no escucho nada mas. En 3 días en el bosque, iré a husmear seguro que se algo relacionado con mortifagos.

Llego a clase y me siento cerca de la mesa donde se hace el examen así podré ver la dificultad del mismo.

Luna es de las primeras, se que va a sacar muy buena nota

- ¿que ves en los posos, querida?-

la melosa voz de la profesora me irrita, al contrario que la de ella que es relajante

-veo un paloma con un corazón en el pico, significa que seré celestina; (remueve los posos) ahora hay un gran corazón, junto a unos anillos entrelazados quiere decir que tendré un gran amor con el que me casare(remueve de nuevo); por ultimo ahí. Una guadaña borrosa eso significa que se encontrare con la muerte o que estaré cerca.

-perfecto lovegood, tienes un gran don para la adivinación

Luna se me acerco con cara de preocupación

-se que lamentas lo sucedido, puedo leer tu mirada me quedo muda de asombro y ella añade que me espera

Un rato después me toca estoy nerviosa ya que nunca he sentido una gran afinidad por la asignatura.

Me toca una taza azul, empiezo bien, pues el rosa me trae mala suerte.

-estas preparada querida?-

Me dice ella con la mirada desenfocada, asiento y me inclino sobre la taza

La primera imagen es clara un corazón atravesado por una espada es fácil

-el corazón atravesado significa amor y odio-

Remuevo los posos, veo una mancha indefinida

-es un tren querida te espera un gran viaje- asiento compungida si no acierto esta estoy suspendida

esta vez lo veo claro un dos espadas entrechocadas sobre un corazón

-luchare en una guerra junto a mi amor-

Ella niega pesarosa y con la voz quebrada añade

-eso seria si las espadas estuvieran paralelas, pero al estar entrechocadas, significa que participareis en una guerra, pero cada uno en un bando, mi niña estarás enfrentada con tu amor pobrecita mía-

la miro escéptica, y añado suavemente

-estoy aprobada o no ? -

Ella me mira asombrada y añade

-si, pero los poso…

-tengo un poco de prisa gracias por aclararme el futuro-

Y me voy con luna que la mirada con preocupación

- eso ha sido muy grosero ginny-

Me encojo de hombros sin darle importancia

De camino a nuestra siguiente clase, la voz de mcgonagall resonó por todo el colegio

los alumnos: luna lovegood, hermione granger, ronald weasley y harry potter presenten se en mi despacho en un hora exactamente. Draco malfoy y ginevra weasley preséntense de INMEDIATO!

Miro a luna y avanzo con rapidez hacia el despacho de mcgonagall llego a la gran puerta donde esta draco tratando de adivinar la contraseña

-mierda! Es inútil! pienso en la contraseña que puede haber puesto, dumbledone las ponía sin sentido y divertidas; conociendo a mcgonagall serán serias y llenas de sentimiento

-albus dumbledone- exclamo ,malfoy me mira por encima del hombro y sonríe burlonamente, en ese instante la puerta se abre y entramos en el despacho

ella nos espera, tan seria y rígida como siempre, el despacho esta perfectamente ordenado y junto a los anteriores directores esta ahora el cuadro de dumbledone, pero msgonagall lo ha hecho poner muy grande , de un metro de lato por otro de ancho, al vernos llegar nos sonríe

-os sabéis el chiste, en el que un vampiro , un gnomo y una banhee entran en un bar y…

mcgonagall le señala que se calle añadiendo que esto es serio

draco apenas se atreve a mirarlo sabiendo que en parte es su culpa que es este muerto, yo estoy muy triste y se me humedecen los ojos, quería mucho a dumbledone siempre tan divertido y extravagante

-malfoy , weasley estáis aquí por que os he elegido para ser los nuevos participantes de la nueva copa de los tres magos solo que en esta edición participaran solo dos colegios con dos alumnos-

- que colegios serán profesora- interrumpe malfoy

mcgonagall le reprende con la mirada

-el Durmstrang, el Beauxbatons se ha retirado temeroso de la nueva intervención de voldemort-

draco se encoge al oír nombrar a su lord, mcgonagall prosigue

No será tan largo ni durara tanto como el ultimo serán 3 semanas, 1 por prueba. Y se ara en el durmstrang os iréis con nympadora , remus y otra persona que ahora un no puedo nombrar, se ara un baile de despedida de sábado , después sobre las 2 os iréis.

-como, tengo entendido que ese colegio esta escondido en algún lugar del norte de escocia?- pregunto

- es una sorpresa- dice sonriendo

-podéis retiraros-me dirijo a la puerta

-tu no ginevra, tengo que hablar contigo- me dice intrigada vuelvo al centro despacho

- tengo una tarea muy especial para ti querida- añade enigmática


	5. Sorpresas

Cortito, y no me acaba del todo, dejen rr y me dan su opinión. gracias

-tengo una tarea muy especial para ti querida- añade enigmática

Espero que sea algo relacionado con la orden del fénix, estoy ansiosa por ser útil

-pero eso te lo explicara el mismo sirius -

¡qué! No puede ser sirius black murió al pasar por ese maldito portal hace dos años, pero ante mis narices aparece una figura, esta enfundada en una túnica negra y se tapa la cara con una capucha, solo con ver como da los primeros pasos hacia nosotras me tiro en sus brazos pues camina igual que el con ese paso elegante y casi aristocrático.

-hey princesa, que me tiras ven aquí que te vea bien-

Siento la adrenalina me sube desde los pies hasta el pecho y sin mas remedio explota en un torbellino de emoción, pues el siempre me llamaba así cariñosamente al saber que no me gustaba

-sabes que odio que me llames princesa-

el ríe, y por fin se quita la capucha, lo observo; esta delgado las ropas le vienen anchas y están raídas, tiene los pómulos hundidos, el pelo negro esta sucio y largo ; pero sus ojos grises lanzas chispas de alegría, y sus labios esbozan un sonrisa burlona que me es tan conocida

-estas horrible- le digo con franqueza

-señorita weasley!-

salta mcgonagall, pero el sonríe mas ampliamente y me alborota el pelo con cariño

-esta es mi ginny-

Luego como recordándose del tema se pone serio

-ginny llevo "vivo" tan solo unas 10 horas la verdad es que estos últimos dos años no he sido consciente de nada estaba como en una burbuja hasta que un día ,

desperté , había atravesado el portal y me puse en contacto con la directora y llegamos a un acuerdo

Necesitamos espías dentro del colegio entre el alumnado, harry , ron y hermione no podían ser, pues aparte de ser bastante irreflexivos tienen ya la fama de "héroes" y se fijarían demasiado en ellos. Pero tu ginevra , aparte de tener el carácter necesario: mas sangre fría, una cierta afinidad mas el lado oscuro y ser mas segura ; no llamarías tanto la atención.

En la copa de los tres magos intenta tener a malfoy vigilado, quizás intente aumentar las filas de voldemort con los alumnos del durmstrang y para serte sincero no le seria muy difícil ya que ellos trabajan mucho la defensa contra artes oscuras y la magia negra.

Además hay otro asunto de mayor importancia, la orden a encontrado el escondite perfecto, con la ayuda de albus, minerva, y nuestros esfuerzos hemos encontrado el modo de trasladar nuestro cuartel general al legendario camelot, que en tiempo de máxima crisis seria el refugio para los alumnos muggles y mestizos.

Y allí en unos tres meses y pico ,después de las vacaciones de navidad Irán harry, ron, luna y hermione

-luna?-

Repito asombrada ya que mi amiga nunca se había relacionado con la orden

-si! Hemos descubierto en ella un gran don, si lo potencia quizás llegue a adivinar el futuro he incluso tener premoniciones. Pero no nos desviemos del tema, tu ginny iras antes que ellos , queremos iniciar tu formación de forma individual y allí conocerás a tu mentora espero que le des una oportunidad, te he elegido ginny por que creo que con tu seguridad , fuerza y carácter independiente, eres un diamante en bruto que siempre has estado a la sombra de los tres mosqueteros y ahora saldrás a la luz; eso si de espía secreta.

Hemos acabado no comentes esto con nadie. Confió en ti princesita , ven mañana después de clases-

Sonrió y le abrazo con fuerza , sirius después de luna es mi mejor amigo hicimos buenas migas cuando me aloje con mi extensa familia en su mansión. Me despido de mcgonagall

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza y Salgo del despacho.

Al salir me cruzo con harry, ron, hermione y luna . Le miento diciéndoles que me riñeron por una niñería, ron me echa una breve bronca y entran en el estudio, segundos mas tarde oigo sus gritos de alegría al ver a sirius .

Sonrió, me siento tan llena de vida , tan eufórica echo a correr por el pasillo al saber que ¡ han confiado en mi! He pasado por encima del trío de oro para una importantísima misión ¡¡yo! la inocente hermanita jeje.

De repente amaino el paso un segundo al darme cuenta de la realidad si me han cogido aparte de por que confían en mi es por que no confían en ellos, en su capacidad y su sangre fría para matar mortifagos, ya lo demostró harry en su tercer curso cuando le perdono la vida a colagusano , para esa tarea sirius y mcgonagall confian mas en mi, saben mi afinidad por la magia negra así como que tengo mas sangre fría y no tengo tanta conciencia.

Si eso quieren eso les daré, voy a ser la aurora, mas letal, astuta y mortífera de la historia, no quedaran decepcionados

Sumisa a mis pensamientos me choco con una persona y caigo al suelo con ella encima.

Al abrir los ojos y ver un mechón platino no puedo creer mi mala suerte.

Esta a escasos centímetros de mi veo sus labios finos y apetitosos, pero recuerdo mi misión y apretando los dientes lo empujo con fuerza y lo aparto

-quitate malfoy, estas gordo pesas mucho-

Vale a sido un golpe bajo conociendo su vanidad pero me relamo sonriendo con picardía

-mugrosa, espero que en las 3 semanas que voy a tener que acompañarte no me contamines con tu sangre de traidora-

Sonrio burlona

- no temas huron no me acercaría a ti ni drogada-

y me marcho furiosa no comprendo la facilidad que tiene para sacarme de quicio, pero aun no he andado 50 metros cuando llega la arpía de la escuela

allí estaba raquítica y en los huesos , demacrada y con piernas de alambre ; la estupida de parkinson

-muerta de hambre, ¿que se siente al saber que siempre serás menos que yo?-

la miro despectivamente, desde su teñido pelo rubio oxigenado rizado y con mucho volumen , lo que hace que parezca un fregona; seguido de sus ojos azulados destacados con medio kilo de rimel, la nariz grande y afilada y sus siliconados labios en los que se pueden ver los grumos de la silicona mal diluida.

Paso, frunciendo el ceño a sus explosivos pendiente grandes como una pelota de tenis( y rosas), su ceñida camiseta (rosa) y su apretadisimo pantalón super corto (rosa) y por ultimo sus súper botas por el muslo con 10 cm de tacón y de un rosa casi fosforentence que le dan aspecto de puta.

-nunca me he sentido menos que tu parkinson, y por cierto nose que te has intentado hacer pero has fallado estas horrible!-

digo cruelmente, las personas que están allí arremolinadas ríen con fuerza y noto con la seguridad de ella se tambalea sonrió con satisfacción, pero parece recuperarse

-te aviso zurcía mugrosa ,si te acercas a drakito te juro que te matare y pondré tu cabeza colgada en mi salita rosa, culona-

me dice amenazante con los ojos entrecerrados, rió con ganas , aunque esa zorra ha dado en el clavo ya que siempre he tenido un poco de complejo con mi culo muy respingon pero añado con rapidez

-tranquila nena, no me acercaría a malfoy ni por un millón de galeones, aunque no se para que lo quieres si lo mas seguro es que te utilice para limpiar las mangueras por dentro, escoba ! a y tranquila que lo que me sobra en el culo te lo doy para las tetas, por no tienes verdad? –

le replico calmada y en un tono sarcastico , veo como se pone palida y titubea y se que he ganado a mi alrededor la gente aplaude y la buchea . miro contenta como se encoge y comienza a llorar mientras echa a correr por el pasillo, me relamo disfrutando del momento

De pronto una mano me agarra del brazo y me mete en un aula


	6. la maldicion

Tarde un poco, espero que les agrade dejen rr

Frunzo el ceño aturdida, que esta haciendo remus, aquí?

-siéntate ginny-

Obedezco y lo observo confundida.

Lleva sus viejas y raídas ropas, esta delgado, lleva el pelo castaño algo largo y brillante, sus ojos con una eterna expresión de tristeza reflejan tal pesar que me conmueven.

Frunce el ceño y me observa.

-ahora veo que sirius y dumbledone tenían razón, eres cruel ginevra weasley, esta en tu naturaleza y voldemort acentuó mas tu "lado oscuro" cuando te poseyó en tu primer curso, eres la persona que andamos buscando, la espía/aurora.

Estoy atónita, yo que creía que nadie me comprendía y resulta que todo el mundo conoce mi personalidad

-pero? Por que estas en el colegio?-

-por que tanto yo como sirius vamos a ir con malfoy y tu al colegio durmstrang, también va tonks-

sonrio alegre, pero remus se pone serio

ahí una cosa que me preocupa, tienes sangre fría y seguridad pero te pierde tu fuerte carácter, eres demasiado impetuosa y apasionada eso te puede traer mas de un problema intenta controlarte-

Asiento con la cabeza y sonrió

bueno bruja , ves de compras a cómprate un maravilloso vestido, para el baile un tu honor el sábado, por cierto abriréis el baile tanto aquí como un durmtrang tu y malfoy, xao, por cierto el viernes después de cenar ves al despacho de minerva-

Estoy nervioso hoy será el día de mi iniciación como mortifago y tengo que dar la talla.

Se que no valgo para mortifago, soy cruel y maquiavélico pero no hasta el punto de disfrutar matando ni torturando.

Estoy en Hogsmeade comprando dulces y chismes de defensa para la copa de los tres magos.

Me siento tan bien, soy mejor que los tres magníficos, quizás harry fue campeón en la copa de los tres magos en 4º curso pero ahora en 7º curso soy YO!

Salgo con goyle y crabbe de la tiendo de dulces surtidos de cientos de ranas de chocolate y grageas betty botts.

Me dirijo a la tienda recién inaugurada de sortilegios weasley, me han dicho que aquí venden muchos chismes de defensa, otras baratijas.

Cuando veo el escaparate no puedo evitar sonreír, vi de refilón el del callejón diagon pero este es mas impresionante.

Un porrón de artilugios de colores muy chillones botaban y giraban, destellaban y reventaban en la parte izquierda del escaparate, cuyo fondo era de un impactante rojo sangre.

El escaparate de la derecha habían varios carteles de diversos colores que lanzaban chispas y anunciaban, surtidos saltaclases, objetos escudos y todo tipo de chismes

Entro a paso seguro y observo con curiosidad.

En el estante de salta clases lo mas solicitado es el turronsangranarices pues esta agotado, en el estante de al lado había una amplia gama de varitas trucadas, desde las las baratas de 2 sickles hasta 1 galeon.

Las cajas de pluma eran de muchas variedades, auto recargable, sabelotodo, las había con azúcar para chupar, inalámbricas ,etc.

Me abro paso entre la multitud, pues esta abarrotada de estudiantes, me fijo con curiosidad en las caja que dice"fantasias patentadas, una fantasía de 30 min de duración efecto ……" , sonrió al ver como un telescopio zurrador le pone el ojo morado a un estudiante de 1º.

Llego al final de la tienda, miro con desprecio la tienda de cartas y trucos muggles. Me giro y al fondo a la derecha entre un escaparate rosa chillón, y la pared estaba el estante de objetos escudo entre otras cosas, me acerco casi con ansia y con ojo observador miro la gran gama de objetos escudo, ahí sombreros, capas, guantes, hasta bufandas escudo.

Y junto a ellas ahí, polvo de oscuridad para huir, detonadores trampa.

Cojo varias unidades de capas escudo, polvo de oscuridad y media docena de detonadores trampa.

Me dirijo al mostrador y allí me la encuentro, frunzo el entrecejo, y la veo tan hermosa con unos viejos y desgastados vaqueros y una camiseta verde.

-3 galeones con 7 sickles—dice sin levantar la mirada, sin mirarme le pago y me marcho con un inexplicable sabor amargo en la boca.

Le centro en mi objetivo, dar la talla esta noche y cumplir mi misión, me llevare a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino

¡por fin, salgo de los gemelos exhausta, llevo 2 días trabajando en su tienda, de 3 a 8 atendiendo a 200 alumnos la hora. Estoy muerta, pero aun me quedan un par de horas antes de que cierren las tiendas, necesito un vestido para mañana.

Mis hermanos han sido generosos y me han pagado de mas, ¡100 galeones! Cuando en realidad no me merecía mas de la mitad.

Voy por las lujosas tiendas de las afueras de hogsmeade, vestida con unos anchos y viejos vaqueros, y una camiseta blanca que del almacén esta mas bien gris, el pelo alborotado, sin maquillar. Me siento como la actriz muggle julia roberts en la "pelulila" muggle de hermione" pretty woman", la verdad es que esos chismes son muy útiles para pasar el rato.

Bueno entro en una tienda, a paso seguro y con el rostro inexpresivo y a la defensiva. Una barbie de pelo platino y piel de porcelana vestida con un ceñido traje rosa palo, se acerca altiva que el rostro burlón y la barbilla levantada, sonrió de lado si pude con parkinson, esta zorra vestida de prada no me va a asustar

-señorita, no creo que este establecimiento sea de su alcance económico le rogamos que se vaya-

me suelta la muy puta, con boquita de piñón intentando ocultar su sonrisa de superior.

-mira cariño, yo voy donde me salga del coño, además seguro que no quieres que te rompa la cara seria una pena, por cierto con ese traje te salen cartucheras-

y dejándola mirándose en el espejo con la cara blanca de la impresión, mirándose los muslos entro en la tienda, de donde 15 minutos mas tarde salgo, con un paquete bajo el brazo y 75 galeones menos en el bolsillo.

Estoy nerviosa hoy a las 2 habrá una reunión mortifaga y me quiero enterar, pero después de cenar tengo una reunión con mcgonagall, solo espero que no dure demasiado.

Pasan las horas ante mi, lentas y aburridas, estoy ansiosa por saber que me dirá la directora y que sucederá en el bosque.

Por fin se termina la cena, y veo como mcgonagall me hace un gesto casi imperceptible, me levanto la ultima y me dirigo a su despacho

-dumbledone!- la gárgola se aparta perezosamente

entro en la sala donde me espera altiva y seria, tomo asiento y comienza a hablar

-ginevra, estas aquí por que tengo algo que mostrarte, por que en estos momentos eres nuestra arma mas preciada lo que vas a ver durante estas horas solo lo sabemos dos personas y una albus esta muerto.

Quiero que comprendas que si estas aquí es por que tu destino es el ser diferente, quizas sea harry quien mate a voldemort pero desde hace tiempo sabemos que seras tu ginevra quien le abr paso, serás la que le aplane el camino para que no encuentre obstáculos.

Te voy ha mostrar que estas mas unida a la magia de lo que nunca pudiste soñar-

se levanta y me indica que me levante me acerco junto a ella a un pensadero, el liquido fluye dentro

aquí están los recuerdos que albus me mostró, lo iremos viendo esta noche, comenzaremos por el primero la noche en que naciste , la noche en que el voldemort "murió"-

eso ya lo sabia, siempre me parecio mala suerte nacer justo el dia en que harry con apenas un año sobreviviera a voldemort "matandolo". Mcgonagll me hunde en pensadero, me sumerjo con ella y todo da vueltas.

Aterrizo ruidosamente con el trasero observo a la directora que esta de pie y con cara de nostalgia, me levanto rápidamente y miro a mi alrededor

Estoy en este mismo despacho, los mismos muebles el mismo derocado

Esta albus mas joven la barba mas corta de lo que recuerdo y mas gris oscuro, esta serio, moviendose de un lado a otro. Mcgonagall seria le sigue con la mirada parece algo confusa, lleva el pelo en su inconfundible moño, pero todo de color castaño, pues ahora mechones platinos decoran sus sienes.

es una tragedia o un milagro según se mire, pero ¡por que ahora, que fatal destino el de esa niña!- exclama albus

pero albus que sucede no logro entender….- interrumpe ella

minerva querida, tu sabes la gran desgracia de hace tan solo unas 6 horas lo de lily y james, lo del pobrecito harry- ella asiente compungida – pues cuando minutos mas tarde me ha llamado arthur eufórico anunciando que molly hacia dado a luz a una preciosa niña me he desesperado- exclama finalmente ante una minerva desorientada

pero, albus! Que tiene de malo que sea niña, después de tanto chico… sera una alegria!-

no, es una desgracia la desgracia de los weasley- exclama revolviendo el armario hasta dar por fin con un polvoriento pergamino que despliega ante mis narices

es muy grande y tiene un arbol genealógico parecido al de los black.

que es eso albus?- pregunta mcgonagall

minerva esto es el árbol de los weasley, me lo dio el abuelo de arthur en su lecho de muerte, y un sus ultimas horas me explico la malicio que cae sobre los weasley-

-maldicion, pero, como? – balbucea ella inaudita

- observa el pergamino, en mas de 800 años en la familia weasley solo ha habido 8 mujeres, y todas muy peculiares.

Voltea el pergamino alza la varita

-Mostrare!-y el pergamino comienzan a aparecer unos finos trazos, que se convierten en un extenso texto escrito con una legible y clara caligrafía, albus parece muy compugido cuando prosigue su relato.

-1195,nace cassandra weasley, la 1º niña en los weasley, siente una gran afinidad por el lado oscuro de la magia y se hecha a perder se convierte en asesina a suedo termina a los 22 años asesinaba en una callejuela en londres.

1309, nace lizzeth weasley, squib , se mete en la piratería y se convierte en una malvaba pirata

1425, nace kaleena weasley, se convierte en una poderosa maga oscura, hasta que sus aliados se vuelven contra ella y la matan

1550 nace larissa weasley, callejera e independiente lo deja todo por un sinverguenza quien la abandona embarazada, acaba ejerciendo la prostitucion.

1700 nace alyssa weasley, a quien convierten en vampiro, y llega a ser la reina del clan, conocida por su crueldad

1775 nace kaitlyn tras ser poseida por el diablo a la edad de 12 años, se vuelve loca y asesina 17 niños ejerciendo incluso el canibalismo

1899 nace anuska weasley ladrona y malvada mata a sus hermanos para cobrar toda la herencia

1989 nace ginevra weasley.

mis ojos abiertos como platos no pueden creer lo que oyen, ¡¡estoy maldita, noto la mirada de compasión de msgonagall y controlo las lagrimas. Noto como regresamos a la actualidad.

"tengo un negro destino, pero veremos si me uno al lado oscuro, voy a romper esta estupida maldición por albus"


	7. Iniciacion

Dejen rr

DRACO

Estoy nervioso, mentira, estoy histerico.

Parkinson, crabbe, blaise, goyle y yo estamos atravesando el bosque , en breves instantes nos reuniremos con "el"

Tengo que darlo todo, mi padre estara orgulloso de mi.

Nos paramos en el claro aseñalado, y esperamos alerta.

De repente una gelida brisa inunda el claro, blaise sonrie.

6 figuras aparecen ante nosotros, llevan mascaras, cincon de ellas se quitan las mascaras, mostrando su rostro, son los padres de cada unos.

Mi padre ese acerca a mi, imponente, alto y fuerte con ese horrible halo de maldad. Se inclina hacia mi

hijo haz que me sienta orgulloso de ti, no me decepciones- sisea.

La ultima figura se quita la mascara, revelando un rostro inhumano, de piel blanca como cal, ojos rojos y dos cortes como nariz, tiene rostro de serpiente.

venid a mi, nuevos mortifagos- dice con una voz ronca que se parce mas a un siseo de la enorme serpiente que tiene a su vera.

Blaise es el primero en avanzar, orgulloso expone el brazo, donde instante mas tarde le imponen la abrasadora marca

El siguiente soy yo, avanzo para salvar las apariencias, cuando su decrepito dedo se posa en mi carne, un dolor abrasador, me quema hasta las entrañas. Nose de donde saque fuerzas para no gritar, pero por increíble que parezca lo hice.

Crabble y goyle los siguiente ni siquiera parecen sentir el dolor bajo esa montaña de grasa.

Pansy parece mas dubitativa a que le quemen el brazo y cuando lo hacen un sollozo ahogado se escapa de su garganta y mi nuevo lord, sonrie disfrutando del sufrimiento ajeno.

vosotros tres- sisea señalando a los otros- vuestra mision es vigilar a potter y sus amigos e informarme.

Tu!- me señala – eres el campeon de howgarts, magnifico nunca pense que mcgonagall fuera tan estupida, pero ahora que vas con la mugrosa, tu mision es buscar nuevos aliados halla donde vayas, no me decepciones draco.

Por alguna extraña razone m molesta que la llame asi, es como si solo yo tuviese el derecho de insultarla.

si, mi lord- respondo con voz firme y segura

perfecto, espero resultados cuando vuelvas.- dice despidiendose.

Todos desaparecen con la misma rapidez con la que llegaron.

Nos miramos los unos a los otros interrogantes, la piel me abrasa lo que me obliga a esbozar una mueca de dolor. A pansy gruesas lagrimas de dolor le recorren las mejillas.

Un intenso olor a carne quemada recorre el lugar.

Los 5 nos miramos los unos a los otros, y al final interrogantes abandonamos el lugar.

Blaise abraza a pansy recostandola contra su pecho con ternura, ella parece sorprendida ante el gesto de cariño de el.

Supongo que esta demasiado acostumbrada a mi desprecio.

En realidad la compadezco, le tengo aprecio, antes era divertida, pero los ultimos tiempos no la han tratado muy bien.

Sus amigas la dejaron de lado por nose que historia, y apenas unos dias mas tarde su madre fue llevada a azcaban. e vio sola, sin amigas fue alli donde dejo de comer y se comenzo a vestir de esa forma tan estrafalaria.

Vuelvo al castillo con el corazon en un puño, he perdido mi libertad, desde este momento estoy a las ordenes de mi lord de por vida.

GINEVRA

Es la gran noche.

No estoy apenas nerviosa, pienso ir a pasarmelo en grande, esas tres semanas el estupido de malfoy va ha describir quien manda.

ginny apurate, seras tu quien habra el baile- la cristalina voz de luna me aparta de mis pensamientos.

Ella ira al baile con neville, como siempre.

Aun estoy en ropa interior, asi que agarro mi vestido y noto como la sedosa tela me roza la piel al colocarmelo. Con un hechizo me arreglo el cabello, y me calzo.

-Ya estoy- exclamo

- yo tambien- dice luna mientras asoma la cabeza por la puerta del baño.

Sale a calzarse, esta muy bonita, el cabello dorado lo lleva suelto hasta media espalda en suaves ondas, el vestido es azul claro hasta los tobillos con una obertura hasta el muslo, recto y de tirantes finos. Sinceramente es en este momento cuando me percato de las curvas de mi amiga siempre disimuladas tras holgadas y poco favorecedoras ropas.

Le observo la casi translucida piel de un hermoso color blanco y no puedo evitar el comentario

harry es idiota- le digo con rabia. Ella me mira con tristeza.

Ginny dejalo – me avisa melancolicaç

No lo entiendo!! Luna eres hermosa mucho mas que yo, le das 20 patadas a la puta de la chang que no es mal que una guarra y una calienta pollas-

salto enfadada, me da muchisima rabia que luna no se quiera sacar partido, ella es muy bonita mas que cho y el idiota de harry no lo puede ver.

estas muy guapa, draco se va que quedar alucinado-

me dice con picardia, cambiando radicalmente de tema. Me sorprende el que tutee a malfoy

gracias por recordarme que tengo que aguantar a malfoy toda noche- le replico dirogiendome hacia el baño

he de reconocer que estoy bastante bien, el vestido es negro con un toque gotico, lo elegi negro en señal de duelo por ir con malfoy, aparte de que adoro ese color.

El vestido consiste en un ajustado corse negro que pronuncia las exageradas curvas de mi cuerpo, se ata por detrás ( ahí he necesitado la colaboración de luna), y tiene adornos en un verde esmeralda en forma de pequeños brillantes y purpurina, la voluminosa falda consiste en vaporosas capas adornadas igual que en el corse.

El color negro destaca mi piel dandole un aspecto mas palido y deseable. El cabello color sangre sujeto en un flexible recogido que me deja mechones sueltos que me rodean la cara y suavizan mis facciones. Las sandalias negras de tacon alto y fino me van ha matar en el baile pero son preciosas.

Me maquillo con rapidez y precision.

Me delineo el ojo con un muy marcada ralla que conjuntamente con el rimel negro destaca la forma ovalada y el color verde de mis ojos.

Una discreta sombra verde y un ligero toque de colorete.

Por ultimo y para estar provocativa me pinto los labios de un color rojo oscuro y lo repaso con brillo

En las muñecas llevo la pulsera que me regalo harry por mi ultimo cumpleaños es de plata sencilla pero bonita.

En el cuello en su cadena de plata llevo el relicario que me regalo un padre, al parecer lleva siglos en nuestra familia es bastante bonito, tiene una diminuta obsidiana incrustada y al abrirse solo hay un minusculo espejo.

Y por ultimo me coloco unos pendientes largos verdes y mantengo mi tobillera de plata.

Me miro en el espjo de cuerpo entero, tengo un aspecto algo fantasmagorico y parezco gotica pero este vestido destaca mis pronunciadas curvas y realmente deseo que malfoy se arrepienta de haberme tocado.

El ajustado corse me levanta el pecho mostrandolo redondo y deseable, mas de lo que me hubiese gustado pero esa es la cruz que me toca por ser pechugona.

Al mismo tiempo me prisiona la cintura haciendola minuscula tanto que unas manos grandes como las de ron la rodearan hasta tocarse sin esfuerzo.

Luna se asoma para observarme

- es vestido es un poco slycerin- comenta, al observar el verde, me encojo de hombros, adoro el colro verde y no voy a dejar de colocarmelo.

- estas muy guapa y no demasiado descarada- comenta sonriente

- el pintalabios no te parece un poco provocativo?- pregunto mirandome el rojo oscuro un poco mas oscuro que mi cabello

-no , te queda bien- responde.

Bajamos a cotillear sobre los demas, los chicos van vestidos con traje y chaqueta.

Con va esplendido acompañado de una bonita hermione, que lleva un vestido de un discreto rosa palido, de palabra de honor y falda con volumen.

Harry ha logrado convencer a cho, que va vestida con un vestido amarillo de tubo, con cuello vuelto, no ha sido una buena eleccion, ya que disimula sus discretas curvas, y la hace mucho mas delgada de lo que ya esta.

Harry al ver ha luna se queda boquiabierta ( al igual que todos los demas), veo que ella se sonroja levemente antes de agarrar a neville del brazo en un timido gesto y llevarlo cabía la pista.

Mi sorpresa es mayuscula al ver a pansy, que parece un poco mas gordita, con un bonito vestido azul marino, parecido al de luna pero con tirantes cruzados por la espalda.

Esta mucho mejor, y parece feliz con blaise, el moreno le esta contando algo de lo qeu ella se esta riendo.

Suspiro y frunzo el ceño, antes de adelantarme hasta su altura y rozarle el brazo.

parkinson puedes venir un momento?- le pregunto con dulzura.

Me mira recelosa, pero para mi sorpresa asiente y me guia hasta una sala vacia


	8. tentaciones

-parkinson mira, lamento mucho lo que te dije el otro dia- me disculpo mirandola a sus azulados ojos, me mira con la sorpresa pintada en la cara

-bueno, la verdad es que yo tambien me propase bastante- reconoce humilde, de repente siento una fuerte simpatia por ella

- mira me caes bien – me mira esceptica- de verdad te lo digo, y no quiero pelearme contigo-

- si quieres podriamos ser amigas – me dice con timidez mirando al suelo, sonrio ampliamente

- pues claro – cuando me oye sus ojos se iluminan y sonrie con amplitud

- sabes yo tampo tengo muchas amigas, me dejaron de lado cuando no les quise pasar cotilleos sobre draco y blaise, asi que últimamente me he sentido bastante sola- me confiesa avergonzada

- bueno yo solo tengo a luna, pero me gusta mucho tenerte por amiga pansy, nos llevaremos bien-

- hasta luego….ginny- se despide

- hasta luego, estas muy guapa, me gusta como te queda el azul- le digo antes de marcharme.

Me siento bien, me alegro de ser su amiga.

Me da la senbsacion que lo ha pasado muy mal últimamente, y como mi han dicho hasta la saciedad tengo que controlar mi "parte oscura"

El gran comedor esta precioso, la luz es brillante y colorida, la musica ahora de fondo es suave y ritmica. La pista esta vacia, y los profesores aun no se han presentado.

Observo a la gente que va llegando, cuando llega malfoy lo distingo a la distancia.

Lo reconozco porque mi respiración se acelera y mis piernas se convierten en mantequilla. Se me antoja tan atractivo, vestido con traje y chaqueta negro. Lleva el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás y los gelidos ojos grises me miran con dureza.

DRACO

Cuando mcgonagall da la señal el baile comienza, miro a la weasley, esta muy bonita, el ajustado corse le elva el pecho mostrandolo redondo y deseable de un blanco virginal.

Los mechones de un rojo intenso, le enmarcan el rostro como lenguas de fuego y los labios esos labios carnosos y besables pintados de un rojo enloquecedor.

Hace unos instantes la directora ha explicado la nueva copa de los tres magos

Al ver a san potter hinchado de rabia he sonreido con perverso placer.

Pero ahora que tengo que abrir el baile una parte de esa alegria se evapora cuando me acerco a la mugrosita y un nudo se me forme en el estomago.

Ella al verme frunce el ceño hasta que mcgonagall le lanza una severa mirada de advertencia

Mis manos un peco pequeñas para ser de chico abarcan casi completamente su diminuta cintura al comenzar a bailar.

Se mueve gracil y ligera llevando a la perfeccion el ritmo del vals.

La noto tan cerca de mi ahora con tacones es unos 7 cm mas bajita que yo y noto su respiración en mi cuello.

Me hundo en mis fantasias: le quito el corse para brusquedad revelando unos redondos pechos que acaricio mientras me apodero de sus rojos labios. La veo desnuda con los cabellos revueltos y los labios rosados suplicandome que le haga el amor.

Regreso a la realidad parcialmente al notar que una parte de mi anatomia despierta estruendosamente, maldigo en silencio rezando para que la weasley no se percate, abandono a regañadientes mis calenturientos pensamientos y me controlo.

El resto de la noche me dedico a observarla, pasn las horas y yo me hundo en toda ella.

Pasan las horas y me pierdo en sus ojos que me miran a su vez, es tan apasionada, tan intenso, tan extrema.

Es tan hermosa, tan femenina, tan sensual.

A cada movimiento de sus caderas la acerco un poco mas a mi. El tiempo sigue pasando interturbable. Y mis sentidos van impregnandole de ella, una fuerte lujuria me va recorriendo el cuerpo

Han pasado cerca de tres horas cuando se separa.

- creo que voy a tomar algo- me dice con voz ronca, asiento con la boca seca

GINEVRA

Cuando noto que mis ojos se nublan de la misma lujuria que se refleja en su lasciva mirada.

Huyo patéticamente, buscando a luna, la encuentro en un apartado tomando un refresco con la mirada perdida en algun lugar de la pista cercano donde harry baila con su pareja.

Me apoyo en la pared junto a ella, mi respiración aun es agitada y tengo los nervios a flor de piel.

- que tal con draco?- me dice tristona. Me encogo de hombros mientras tomo algo – sabes ginny estoy harta de estan eternamente enamorada de alguien para el que soy invisible, voy ha olvidarme de harry, neville me ha perdido antes de salir y esta bastante guapo este año- miro a neville, esta mas alto y estilizado, se ha arreglado los dientes y ahora luce una bonita sonrisa

- pero sigue teniendo la autoestima por los suelos, le voy a decir que si, es timido, cariñoso, amable y sincero. Dice star enamorado de mi y se que me va a cuidar mucho- sonrio conmovida, se que neville la va a cuidar y de echo harry no la merece a desperdiciado demasiado tiempo.

-pues adelante ves por el- le digo mientras la empujo con suavidad en direccion de neville.

Los observo sonriente, bailan lentamente, para mi sorpresa neville baila muy bien. En algun momento luna le susurra algo a lo que el le responde con un tierno beso –

Cho al parecer a plantado a harry como de costumbre, porque el viene hacia mi compungido

- hola ginny, enhorabuena por ser la campeona de howgarts – dice sonriendo aunque sus ojos me miran con dureza

- de nada – respondo inexpresiva

- bailamos ?- me sugiere, me encojo de hombros y salgo a la pista.

Bailamos dos o tres, harry es bastante torpe bailando y tropieza varias veces, lo que me hace reir y relaja el ambiente.

Estamos parados en mitad de la pista riendo a mandibula batiente cuando noto que alguien me agarra de la cintura y me coge de la cintura con firmeza, antes de mirarlo ya se quien es, su aroma masculino me envuelve.

Draco malfoy me mira con frialdad haciendo que frunza el ceño.

Sonrio burlona

- que malfoy me echabas de menos ?- le pregunto burlona

- no sueñes weasley- replica

- entonces por que me has sacado a bailar ?-

- nose me aburria- responde

me callo, estoy demasiado cerca de el, me siente confundida y hasta desorientada.

Malfoy ejerce una leve presion en mi espalda y me pega mas a el, alzo la cabeza y mi campo de vision se reduce a sus ojos grises que me atraviesan hasta el alma.

No se cuanto tiempo paso mirándolo hipnotizada pero cuando se inclina lentamente hasta estar a unos 5 cm de distancia, respiro su aliento a menta, me estiro un poco y rozo mis labios con los suyos, una descarga electrica me recorre de pies a cabeza y una fuego recorre mis entrañas y desciende lentamente hasta el centro de mi feminidad.

El se separame y me mira largamente antes de irse sin mirar atrás.

Me lo pienso una milesima de segundo antes irme en la direccion que a tomado, salgo del baile apresuradamente y giro la esquina.

El pasillo esta vacio y un inesperado suspiro de pesar se escapa de entre mis labios anhelantes, me apoyo en la pared mientras mi pulso de apacigua poco a poco.


End file.
